You and Me
by Bakanana
Summary: Une petite histoire d'un seul chapitre. Bon je suis pas très douée pour les résumés. Naruto part à la recherche de Sasuke, pendant ce temps Sakura l'attend devant les portes de Konoha. C'est un NaruSaku.


**You and Me.**

Sakura était devant les portes de Konoha. Elle attendait calmement sous un ciel gris qui menaçait d'un bel orage. La jeune fille savait que les nouvelles qui allaient franchir cette porte allaient bouleverser sa vie pour toujours, peut-être même briser son pauvre cœur blessé par tous les malheurs survenus ces derniers temps.

Sakura pris sa respiration en voyant une large silhouette approcher.

-Sakura? Tu ne devrais pas rester là. Un gros orage se prépare.

-Oui, Kakashi-sensei, dit tristement la jeune fille.

-Tu pensais que c'était Naruto n'est-ce pas? Questionna le sensei.

Il eût pour toute réponse un vague hochement de tête qui indiquait un «oui».

-Je vois… Reprit-il. Ne t'en fais pas. Il va revenir.

-Je le sais! Je crois en Naruto! Même si…

-…

-Même si au fond de moi… J'ai peur, déclara finalement Sakura.

-Parce que tu crois en lui il reviendra.

-Oui!!! S'exclama-t-elle.

Un léger rayon de soleil venait de perçait l'épaisse couche de nuage gris. Kakashi décida de tenir compagnie à la jeune fille. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures.

Sakura raconta à Kakashi la semaine horrible qu'elle avait passé.

Tout avait commencé un lundi particulièrement ensoleillé. Naruto et la jeune fille avaient été convoqués par Tsunade.

Les premiers mots de l'Hokage quand ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau furent: «J'ai de mauvaises et pénibles nouvelles à vous annoncer.»

Les deux ninjas se figèrent à la vue du teint livide de Tsunade. Après quelques instants, Naruto fût comme d'habitude le premier à briser le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Questionna le blond qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Naruto… Ce que… Tu… D'abord calme-toi, déclara finalement Ba-chan.

-Hokage-sama… Que… Balbutia Sakura, qui en voyant la tête de son maître, comprenait la gravité de la situation.

-Naruto, Sakura… Je vous annonce que l'ancien ninja de Konoha, Uchiwa Sasuke est sans doute décédé lors d'un combat contre l'autre ninja déserteur Uchiwa Itachi.

Sakura lâcha un «Oh! Non!» Suivi d'un « C'est pas possible!!!!!!!!!!!» Quand à Naruto, il resta quelques secondes bouche bée, les yeux dans le vague.

-Quand?! Où?! Comment?! Hurla-t-il, quand ce dernier revînt à lui.

-Nous… On en sait pas plus… Pardon Naruto! S'exclama Tsunade troublée.

-C'est… Non c'est pas possible!!!!! Sasuke! Notre ami ne peut pas être mort!!!!!! Pleura Sakura.

-Attendez! Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sûrs de sa mort mais il est probable qu'il le soit…

-Tu n'en es même pas sûre et tu annonces ça comme si Sasuke l'était vraiment!!!!!!!!!!!Gronda Naruto en tapant sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Déjà arrête d'être aussi familier avec moi!

-C'est pas la question!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est une possibilité Naruto! Il est normal que je vous le dise!

-Sasuke ne se fera jamais tuer par Itachi!!!! Il est bien trop fort pour ça!!!!!!!!! C'est clair?!!!!

-Calme-toi! Tu vas baisser de deux tons! Hurla l'Hokage.

Le blond était tellement énervé qu'il avait les yeux rouges et les dents du démon renard.

-Je ne me calmerais pas! Bien sûr que vous en savez plus! Vous ne voulez pas le dire c'est tout!!!!

-Arrête! Naruto! S'exclama Sakura terrifié par les yeux couleurs sang de son ami.

-Ca suffit!!!! Où ça c'est passé?!!!! Questionna le jeune garçon fou de rage.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Questionna Tsunade qui connaissait la réponse.

-Réponds-moi!

-Non, déclara-t-elle fermement.

-Naruto, arrête s'il te plaît! Je suis aussi bouleversée que toi mais ce n'est pas un raison pour devenir violent! Déclara Sakura les yeux plein de larmes.

-Je ne suis pas violent!!!!

-Et bien on ne dirait pas! Gronda la jeune fille.

-Sakura… Murmura-t-il.

Naruto se calma un peu.

-Alors?! Ma réponse?!

-J'ai dit non Naruto! Répliqua une fois de plus l'Hokage

Le jeune garçon remarqua un papier étrange sur le bureau et s'en empara.

-Naruto! Rends-moi ça!

Le ninja sourit.

-Tiens mais c'est dans la forêt pas loin de Konoha.

-Naruto… Dit Tsunade, que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Devine!

-Je ne te donne pas l'autorisation de quitter Konoha, déclara-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave! J'irai!!!! Je vais vous prouvez que Sasuke est vivant!!!!!!!!!

Il partit en courant et en claquant la porte laissant une Tsunade énervée et une Sakura dépassée par les évènements.

-Je vais le rattraper! Ne vous en faîtepas! S'exclama la jeune ninja.

-Sakura… C'est trop tard! Et puis même si tu le rattrapais, il refuserait de revenir…

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?

-Logiquement je devrais le déclarer comme ninja déserteur…

-Non! Vous n'allez pas faire ça!

-…

-C'est pas vrai vous n'allez pas le…

-Bien sûr que non! Même si c'est ce que je devrais faire…

-… Tsunade-sama, lâcha Sakura en voyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de Ba-chan.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça car je crois lui. J'ai placé tous mes espoirs en Naruto, je l'aime comme s'il était quelqu'un de ma famille.

-Va-t-il revenir? Questionna la jeune ninja avec un regard triste.

Sakura avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Sakura arrêta de raconter sa triste histoire.

-Tiens, il se met à pleuvoir, dit simplement Kakashi.

-Oui…

-Il faut rentrer maintenant Sakura.

-Non! Je me suis jurée de l'attendre! Je reste!

-Sakura… Tu es sûre?

-Oui! Mettez-vous à l'abri sensei. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-D'accord… Bon ben à plus tard Sakura.

-Oui, à plus tard.

Kakashi s'éloigna à contre cœur. La jeune fille resta seule un petit moment quand soudain une nouvelle ombre se profila à l'horizon.

-Naruto?!!

Elle n'eût aucune réponse. La silhouette s'approchait d'un pas lent et régulier. A chacun de ses pas Sakura sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille avait une envie folle de courir jusqu'à cet espoir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Après quelques instants, la jeune fille put distinguer qui était cette ombre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux: c'était Naruto avec Sasuke. Sakura eût le souffle coupé. Il avait réussit. Naruto, celui qu'elle avait rabaissé, repoussé et insulté pendant toute sa pré-adolescence, tenait la promesse qui lui avait faite deux ans plutôt.

Elle se mit à courir vers lui en hurlant:«Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je le savais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je savais que tu reviendrais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

-Sakura…

-… Je suis si contente! Si tu savais Naruto!

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir Sak…

Naruto tomba au sol en crachant du sang. Sasuke se releva.

-Vite… Appelle un médecin, déclara l'ex-déserteur.

-Sasuke, tu peux marcher seul?

-Ouais!

-Bon! Je vais prendre Naruto.

-Tu peux le soigner! Il parait que t'es médecin?

-Non! Ses blessures sont trop graves! Il me faut une équipe, du matériel…

-…

Les trois ninjas arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sakura et les autres médecins firent tout leurs possibles mais ils perdirent Naruto.

-Sasuke…Je… Balbutia Sakura.

-Oui?

-Naruto…

-…

-Il… Il est…

-Hein? Il est quoi?!

-Nous l'avons per… Dus. Il est dans le coma.

-Oh!!! C'est…

-Il… Il y a peu de chance qu'il se…

-Naruto… Ne …

-Oui, il ne se réveillera sans doute pas, déclara Tsunade.

-…

Sakura se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait minable, pathétique et détestable. La jeune fille se répétait sans cesse: «Je suis nulle! Incapable de sauver le garçon que j'aime le plus au monde. Je ne lui ai même pas dis que je l'aimais.» Tsunade comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment, elle-même avait vécu quelque chose de similaire.

Sakura se rendit seule dans la chambre du blond qu'elle aimait tendrement.

-Naruto, murmura la jeune ninja médecin.

Sasuke se tenait derrière la porte. Il souhaita rentrer mais Tsunade l'en empêcha et lui dis: «Tu iras plus tard laisse Sakura avec lui quelques instants et pendant ce temps dis moi ce qui c'est passé et ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?»

Sakura s'allongea à côté de Naruto.

-Tu sais Naruto. Les médecins et Tsunade, ils pensent que tu ne te réveilleras pas, mais moi je crois en toi. Je sais que tu peux revenir parmi nous. J'ai confiance! Tu vas te réveiller et on sera de nouveau tout les trois: Sasuke, moi et toi. Les meilleurs amis du monde! Ensemble pour toujours! Je le sais! Et quand tu me reviendras je te dirais…

Sakura n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle pleurait trop, plus un son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. La ninja se calma et repris son monologue là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

-Quand tu reviendras je te dirais que je t'aime et que je veux rester avec toi alors par pitié Naruto ne me laisse pas! Je t'en prie! Ne m'abandonne pas. Je sais que je suis nulle, que j'ai toujours été un fardeau, un boulet mais s'il te plait reste avec moi. Je t'aime Naruto…

Sasuke rentra dans la chambre, ce qui fit se relever Sakura qui était toujours allongée sur le lit.

-Sakura? Questionna le brun.

-Oui, Sasuke, dit la jeune fille avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-C'est de ma faute!!!!

-Hein?!

-Oui! Déjà si je n'étais pas…

-Sasuke! Ce qui est fait et fait. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris grâce à Naruto, c'est qu'il faut se battre jusqu'au bout!

-Quel est le rapport?

-Et bien, c'est pas parce que tu te morfonds sur toi-même que ça va changer quelque chose. Naruto n'abandonnera pas, et nous, on va l'aidé!

- T'as changé, Sakura.

-Ah, bon tu trouves? S'interrogea la jeune fille.

-Ouais c'est sûr.

Ils rigolèrent. Sasuke et Sakura étaient plus unis que jamais.

-Sakura, t'es assise sur ma jambe. Enlève-toi s'il te plait.

-Oui bien sûr Naruto!

Il y eût un temps d'arrêt.

-Nar… Commença Sakura.

-…Uto, finit Sasuke.

-Quoi? Bon Sakura lève-toi! Ma jambe!

La ninja se jeta sur lui.

-Ah!!! Sakura tu m'étouffes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pardon je suis vraiment désolé! Mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il est hors de question que je meurs avant d'être hokage!

Il sourit à Sakura.

-Naru… Naruto! Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime! Répondit Naruto.

-Ben moi je vous aime tous les deux mais là… Déclara Sasuke.

-Alors comme ça tu nous aimes? Questionna Sakura avec un sourire sadique.

-T u voulais pas nous tuer? Poursuivit Naruto.

-Arrêtez!!!!!!

-Arrêtez ce bruit tout de suite c'est un hôpital!!!! Hurla Tsunade.

-Oui, Tsunade-Sama, Dirent les trois ninjas en cœur.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

**Fin.**


End file.
